The present invention is directed to the field of insect capturing devices and more particularly to boxes for trapping insects such as cockroaches, and the like.
A number of various devices for trapping and/or killing insects are available to the consumer. For example, insecticides are widely available in spray can or bottle form. However, insecticides are generally toxic to animals as well as insects, and are thus undesirable, especially where children and/or animals are present.
Other means for capturing and killing insects typically includes adhesive substances to which the insects adhere and subsequently die. Such techniques avoid the shortcomings of insecticides in so far as they do not require toxic substances. However, it has been found that insects such as cockroaches, having a highly developed tactile sense, are many times able to avoid the adhesive type trap.
Other devices, such as boxes having adhesive substances therein exploit the insects' propensity for crawling into holes, cracks and shaded areas. One such device which greatly facilitates the entry of insects therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,400 to Patmore et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention.